


Now Tell Me

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mild Blowjobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are childhood rivals who happen to be banging. It's sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I was originally going to publish this as WIP amnesty because I didn't really see myself working on it again, but there was less left than I imagined so I just filled in the spots. This was supposed to be for some Lirry fest months and months ago so I have no clue who the prompter was but it was something along the lines of competitive lirry hs au.

Liam has lived in the house on the corner his entire life, all ten years of it. He knows the nooks and crannies of the neighborhood, where best to hide from his mum when she wants him to do chores. Liam is the fastest on a bike, the best at hopscotch, and after extreme duress from his sister, an excellent hula hooper. All of the other neighborhood kids know him and he knows all of the neighborhood kids.

So, that's why he finds it extremely odd to peer out of the window in his room and spot a boy he hasn't seen before in his life walking around the empty house next door. Liam slides open his window and crawls out into the side garden. Walking across to reach the empty house before tapping on the window, the boy opens it up and Liam says, "Hi, I'm Liam. You probably shouldn't be in there."

The boy scrunches his nose and looks around, the empty house actually doesn't look quite so empty. "I'm Harry. I just moved in."

"Oh," Liam says, feeling a bit foolish. He hates feeling foolish. The boy lets out a cackle and Liam feels simultaneously better and worse, because while it hurts to be laughed at Harry is prettier than any person he's ever seen before.

The next day Harry beats Liam in a bike race. And hopscotch. This pretty much spells out the next six years of Liam's to be honest. Because from that day on things between him and Harry are. Competitive. To say the least.

Liam gets a turtle for Christmas, Harry gets a cat. Liam gets his dad's car when he turns sixteen, Harry gets a brand new car. Liam is track captain, Harry is school president.

It's honestly a little insufferable. It feels like whatever he does Harry Styles is there to try and one up him, from his curlier hair, to his position in the local paper Liam has worked for years at. It's just aggravating, and the worst part is that Harry has never stopped making him feel the way he did the very first time he met him. Because for all of his seeming takeover of every aspect of Liam's life, Harry Styles is still the prettiest person Liam has ever seen.

-

Liam and Harry, as luck would have it, share several classes. Harry is distracting in every single one. The worst thing is sometimes it feels like Harry doesn't even try. They have ten minutes before their test in the last class of the day and Liam is going over his carefully written study guide. It took him literally hours last night to do it, because the last physics test had made him drop below Harry in the school rankings.

That was. That just wasn't on with him.

Harry on the other hand was casually flipping through the book, stopping whenever something looked relevant. Fine, Liam thought, just making it easier for me to get back on top. Of the school rankings. Not of Harry.

Liam shakes his head to clear any thoughts of being on top of Harry out of there, but when he looks over at Harry again he's looking at him and smirking. Bloody mind reader.

Liam works his way through the test carefully, but when he glances over to see where Harry is at he notices he's a page ahead of him. Liam studiously doesn't work faster. He keeps his own pace, because it'd be silly to race Harry Styles on a physics test.

As Liam violently flips to the next page, pencil scratching the scantron quickly before moving to the next question, he realises he's racing Harry Styles on a physics test.

When he hears Harry's page flip just as quickly he feels a little better, because now Harry is racing Liam Payne on a physics test as well. Liam gets to the last question and barely bubbles it when he's out of his seat, and he can hear the clatter of Harry pushing out of his desk right behind him. They both reach the teacher's desk at the same time and slam their scantrons down yelling, "Finished!"

Mrs. Cole looks startled and picks up her book from where she dropped it in shock, "You boys know there's no extra credit for finishing first right?"

Liam suddenly feels sheepish. "Uh. Yes, ma'am. Can we be excused?"

Mrs. Cole warily slides the two scantrons towards herself and nods at the two, who shoulder their bags and leave the room before exploding in bickering, "Think you did well, Payne?"

"Better than you, probably."

"Hmmm, wasn't quite like that last test, was it?"

"Oh, shut up Harry," Liam says, and with that Harry is laughing and tugging at his wrist into an empty classroom. Pressing him up against the door, and it will always bother Liam that Harry is just that bit taller than him. But it's the type of bother that makes his cock twitch so he can't be too angry about it.

"Make me," Harry whispers. Liam does exactly that, pressing forward to tug Harry's bottom between his teeth. Feeling satisfaction flare when Harry hisses out, and Harry gives back by pressing close to him. Hands going to Liam's hips and bringing them close together.

Because on top of everything else, Harry and Liam are fucking.

-

Liam honestly doesn't remember how it started. But Harry does.

Harry remembers Liam knocking on his window, and opening it to find Liam a little drunk from whatever after homecoming party the track team threw. He remembers Liam sitting down on Harry's bed and frowning at him when his tie wouldn't come off.

Harry had knelt at his feet, taking off each shoe carefully before he felt Liam's fingers soft against his jaw.

"Pretty Harry. Always so pretty," Liam had said, sliding his fingertips across Harry's lips. And what was Harry supposed to do? When Liam Payne, with the serious face, and the lean body, and the cute furrow between his brows that Harry wanted to smooth out sometimes, when he was sliding his fingers across Harry's mouth. Was he supposed to do anything but open his mouth and lick across them?

From there it was a hop and a skip to panting into each other's mouths in Harry's shitty twin bed, rubbing hard against each other, getting their cocks out and wrapping hands around each other.

Liam had bit into Harry's shoulder when he was close, and set Harry off. Coming in spurts against Liam's stomach he'd rubbed his hand through it and smiled at him cheekily before saying, “First again.”

Liam had groaned, but also come all over himself. He'd looked incredibly resentful about it. Harry loved it.

From then on it was making out in empty classrooms, and sneaking into each other's rooms to give each other blowjobs, but they never. Never. Talked about it. Even when Harry carried Liam's teeth marks under his shirt and what felt like his fingerprints on his heart. This was just another competition.

A competition that leads to Liam sweating on a classroom floor with the taste of Harry Styles' cock in his mouth, getting jacked off slowly because Harry likes to tease, of course.

“Please, Harry. Just,” Liam exhales, trying to get Harry to finish. They haven't been caught before, but that doesn't mean it won't happen now. In the end it's Harry whispering about how pretty his cock looks in Harry's hand, and how anyone could walk in that gets him off though. So, he doubts he's going to stop sneaking off to classrooms with Harry any time soon.

“Coming to the track meet today,” Harry says, licking come off his hand. Liam feels his dick give a valiant move before he tucks himself away.

Harry's words register and he says, “What? Why?”

Harry shrugs, helping Liam up, and says, “For the paper.”

Liam nods. For a second there Liam thought Harry was coming to see him, but that's just not how they operate.

It's not exactly weird to see Harry on the track field, he has plenty of friends and some of them are on the team too. It's a little weird to feel Harry watching him too though, snapping pictures for the local paper. They'll be printed in shitty quality and his mum will put them up on the fridge.

She'll talk about how good Harry is at photography. Trying to be sly about things. Liam will pretend to not know what she's talking about, but his blush will give him away just like it did when she asked him where he spent the night that day after homecoming.

Liam tries to clear his mind when he runs. He wasn't exactly the healthiest child, but athletics keep him physically active. When he sees Harry on the track later his mind is anything but clear.

When Liam leaves the track Harry winks at him and is stopped by a warm hand on his arm, “Leave your window open.”

Liam scoffs and rolls his eyes but he knows he will.

-

 

They're lying shirtless in Liam's bed,

“Are you..asking me to prom Harry?” Liam asks, turning to the still rumpled boy in his bed.

Harry smirks, that infuriating, aggravating smirk and says, “Maybe.”

“No.”

Liam has never seen the smirk fall of Harry's first faster, and if it didn't feel like he had a rock in his stomach maybe he'd be able to enjoy that, “No. It's not. It's not funny, not everything is a joke, Harry.”

Harry has been tossing on his shirt and moving out of bed ever since Liam started talking and now he looks up incredulous, “A joke? Why would this be a joke?”

“I don't know, Harry! Maybe it's because since you moved in next door the only thing you’ve tried to do is try to fuck with me?” Liam yells, and he doesn't know where it's coming from. Except he does. It's coming from wanting to beat Harry, and wanting Harry, and having everything be a game to him.

“You know what? Fuck _you_ , Liam,” Harry chokes out, crawling out the window. “You're so obsessed with this sick competition between us that you've never been able to see me as anything but that.”

Liam feels like he's been slapped. “I'm obsessed with this competition? What about you? You convinced people not to vote for me for hall monitor when we were twelve!”

“You're so dumb Liam!” Harry yells, and Liam is more than taken aback. “You know it's always been about you for me, not whatever test or position we're fighting over.”

With that Harry crawls through his bedroom window and Liam is left gaping at closed curtains in his yard.

Harry avoids him at school the next week. It feels weird with no one photographing him on the track. No one racing to finish the French test they have that week. It feels off. No one pushing him into classrooms laughing. No one tracing fingers up his arm as they leave the classroom and shattering his concentration.

He misses it. He misses Harry, he thinks, sighing into the darkness of his room at night. He's off his bed and moving across the garden before he even realises what he's doing. He knocks at Harry's window, bare feet cold in the wet grass.

He waits for a bit, and is about to knock again when Harry comes to the window. He looks tired. His mouth is turned down in the corners rather than his customary smirk. Harry slides the window up decisively, leans down so his face is level with Liam’s outside the window. 

“What is it,” Harry says flatly.

Liam takes a breath before letting out, “Go to prom with me.”

Harry seems to deflate against the windowsill, “Don’t be stupid.”

Shaking his head Liam says again, “Go to prom with me. I mean it. Harry, no one else gets under my skin like you do. Maybe it is a little stupid, but I know I’d rather be fighting with you than dancing with anyone else.”

Harry shakes out his hair nervously, but there’s a smile on his face. More genuine than Liam’s seen on Harry maybe ever. He pulls Liam in until he’s nose to nose with him, Liam leaning up on his tip toes and Harry is leaning down, “Don’t fight with me then, dance with me.”

With Harry’s sweet mouth on his for a moment Liam thinks he’ll do just that.


End file.
